


В Аду не предусмотрено котлов для интровертов

by bfcure



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Episode: Good Omens Lockdown, do not copy to another site, fix-it (of sorts)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Кроули скучно на самоизоляции, и он решает немного развлечься.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	В Аду не предусмотрено котлов для интровертов

Кроули было скучно. Трансцендентально скучно, как он выразился в телефонном разговоре с Азирафаэлем.

Пожелав ангелу спокойной ночи, Кроули поставил будильник на первое июля. Не то чтобы он не понял намёков Азирафаэля — его удивление от того, что демон сидит дома и не планирует творить мелкие пакости на улицах Лондона, было довольно прозрачным намёком. Просто Кроули хотелось, чтобы хотя бы один раз его пригласили в магазин прямым текстом, без привычных иносказаний. В конце концов, после несостоявшегося Армагеддона они обрели вожделенную свободу.

Кроули утешал себя мыслью, что Азирафаэлю нужно привыкнуть к упомянутой свободе, а на это требуется время. Сказал же он в шестьдесят седьмом, что демон для него слишком быстрый.

Кроули переоделся в чёрную шёлковую пижаму и забрался под одеяло. Улёгся на правый бок. Несколько минут спустя перевернулся на левый. Сна не было ни в одном глазу.

Он попробовал устроиться на потолке. Законы гравитации к нему не относились, а вот одеяло им подчинялось и постоянно падало на пол. Кроули мог бы удерживать его с помощью чуда, но опасался, что во сне перестанет контролировать кусок флисовой ткани и начнёт мёрзнуть. Проблема заключалась в том, что холод его не будил. Кроули продолжал спать. А когда он мёрз, ему снились кошмары.

Кроули уселся на пол и погрузился в размышления. Со скукой надо было срочно что-то делать.  
Звонок другу — то есть Азирафаэлю — отпадал. Если ангел настроен строго соблюдать правила, пусть соблюдает. И ест тортики в одиночестве. Кроули в состоянии самостоятельно найти себе развлечение. И даже правила нарушать не придётся, подумал он.

В Аду о социальной дистанции и не слышали. И котлов для интровертов никто не предусмотрел. Кроули намеревался это исправить. Месть — серьёзная, с лужами крови, по принципу «око за око» — ещё никому не принесла счастья. Граф Монте-Кристо тому доказательство. А вот мелкие пакости — как раз по части Кроули. Выбесить Хастура и Вельзевул — что может быть лучше?

Как пробраться в Ад с чёрного хода, Кроули знал. Проход охраняли Эрики, демоны-зайчики с коллективным сознанием. Они-то и были ему нужны.

Эрики относились к Кроули с уважением, потому что тот обращался с ними вежливо, не пинал при каждой возможности и закрывал глаза на мелкие промашки.

Доброта, особенно если грамотно её использовать, творит чудеса, подумал Кроули, когда Эрики радостно с ним поздоровались.

— Привет, народ! Я слышал, сейчас вам совсем худо приходится. Хастур и компания вас в грош не ставят, издеваются по-всякому...

Эрики согласно закивали.

— Хотите отыграться? Не бойтесь: никакого риска, я обещаю.

— Что надо делать? — спросил один из Эриков.

Кроули широко улыбнулся.

— Вам понравится. Розыгрыш с элементами арт-терапии. Итак, вы со мной?

* * *

Дня через три в Аду то там, то тут начали появляться нарисованные от руки плакаты.

«Уважаемые грешники! Соблюдайте социальную дистанцию, чтобы масло, на котором вас жарят, можно было использовать повторно».

«Демоны-мучители! Носите медицинские маски и стерилизуйте инструменты после каждого грешника. Мы — за безопасные пытки. Не забывайте менять маски каждые два часа».

«Прежде чем что-то (кого-то) сожрать, вымойте это под проточной водой и помойте руки с мылом перед едой. Мыло спрашивать у самых чистых на вид демонов».

«В аренду сдаётся котёл для интровертов. Запись в порядке живой очереди. Цена за два часа уединения и боли — склянка с маслом для жарки».

«Подписывать договоры и отчёты кровью — негигиенично. Пользуйтесь ручками с красными (исчезающими) чернилами».

От гнева Вельзевул дрожали стены, Хастур носился по подземельям как ужаленный, но выяснить, откуда брались плакаты, им не удавалось. Эрики молчали как партизаны.

Самое удивительное — часть плакатов обитатели Ада приняли всерьёз. Грешники-интроверты соблюдали дистанцию в два метра и воровали остатки масла, чтобы оплатить двухчасовое пребывание в отдельном котле, который один предприимчивый демон установил в самом дальнем и тёмном коридоре. Руки с мылом начали мыть почти все, включая Дагон. Когда о последнем донесли Вельзевул, из кабинета донеслись крики раненой чайки.

— Если об этом прознают на Небесах, Гавриил будет надо мной ржать до нового конца света! Хотя идея с отдельным платным котлом оказалась удачной...

Кроули довольно потирал руки и обдумывал следующую каверзу. Жаль, что нельзя подговорить Азирафаэля устроить такой же розыгрыш в Раю!

* * *

Пока Кроули и Эрики в стильных чёрных масках и перчатках, запасшись ватманом, трафаретами и фломастерами, занимались... арт-терапией в укромном адском уголке, в пустой квартире Кроули зазвонил телефон.

— Мой дорогой? — Азирафаэль вздохнул. — Надеюсь, ты ещё не спишь. Наверное, я погорячился. В общем... Я испёк столько тортов, пирогов и булочек, что одному мне их не съесть. И если твоё предложение по-прежнему в силе... Святой Манчестер! Почему я... Я скучаю, Кроули. По нашим ужинам и разговорам. Мне всегда нравился твой смех. Сейчас мне его очень не хватает. Я хочу верить, что ты услышишь это сообщение. Приходи. У меня есть твой любимый «дьявольский торт»...

Растения в соседней комнате радостно зашуршали. В последнее время Кроули шипел на них редко. А если он задержится у своего ангела, то не обратит внимания на пару пятен и увядший бутон.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
